


Щит Дома Скал

by TerenceFletcher



Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [1]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Happy, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, ретроспективный детектив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: Мэтр Инголс ведет расследование
Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376
Comments: 33
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Миди от G до T 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Щит Дома Скал

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где все хорошо.
> 
> Беты: Enco de Krev и melissakora.

  
На вопрос, случалось ли ему драться, отвечал он сухо, что случалось, но в подробности не входил, и видно было, что таковые вопросы были ему неприятны. Мы полагали, что на совести его лежала какая-нибудь несчастная жертва его ужасного искусства.  
_«Выстрел»_

Логика – это меч, который поражает древние суеверия.  
_«Ханна Монтана»_

«Уважаемый господин издатель,

Я взял на себя смелость потревожить вас по делу, которое, как мне кажется, может представлять для вас известный интерес. Зная, с каким вниманием «Талигойские хроники» обычно относятся ко всякого рода загадкам древности и сколь блистательно освещает те из них, что поддаются разгадке, я посчитал возможным представить на ваш суд еще одну из них.

Записки, которые я имею честь направить вам в этом письме, принадлежат перу моего деда, прославленного генерала армии Талига Валентина Отто Придда. Как вам, должно быть, известно, в прошлом месяце генерал скончался. Среди бумаг, попавших ко мне вследствие этого печального события, нашлись записи, о существовании которых ни я, ни члены нашей семьи никогда не подозревали. Впрочем, в свои преклонные годы генерал вел по большей части уединенный образ жизни, а потому едва ли стоит удивляться тому, что в продолжительные часы досуга он обратился к написанию мемуаров.

Предупреждая ваши возможные вопросы, замечу, что я не позволил бы себе побеспокоить вас воспоминаниями деда о его славном боевом прошлом: их бесспорную историческую важность оценят в архиве королевской библиотеки. Вам же я предлагаю тот фрагмент, который относится к совсем другим, гораздо более древним событиям.

Не берусь судить, насколько достоверно это описание. Отмечу лишь, что мой дед давно снискал уважение в обществе как человек кристально честный и в высшей степени педантичный, а потому у меня есть все основания верить, что написанное им — правда.

Буду чрезвычайно признателен за ваше мнение относительно текста и решение о возможности его публикации в вашем почтенном издании.

Остаюсь всегда готовый к услугам,

Ральф-Людвиг-Кристиан Придд

Оллария, 3 день Весенних Волн 66 года Круга Ветра»

#

Из записок генерала Валентина-Отто Придда  
Придда, замок Васспард, лето 65 года Круга Ветра

 _От автора_

Должен признаться, большую часть своей жизни я был убежден, что Создатель, щедрый ко мне на многие полезные способности, начисто обделил меня талантом рассказчика. Возможно, это заблуждение явилось следствием некоторой сдержанности, присущей моему характеру с довольно ранних лет. Одно время она даже служила причиной насмешек со стороны друзей и сослуживцев. Винить их было бы несправедливо, тем более что в молодости я и сам не раз давал к тому повод. Однако и тогда, и тем более сейчас я полагал бессмысленным противиться тем силам, что создали нас такими, какие мы есть.

Я всегда предпочитал слушать, а не говорить. Вступая в разговор, я тщательно взвешивал не только каждое слово, но и каждую паузу между ними — к этому довольно рано приучили меня обстоятельства, а позже эту привычку укрепил и жизненный опыт. Если мне и случалось высказывать свои суждения, они были полностью лишены какой-либо чувственной окраски, если приходилось делиться мнением, оно всегда допускало различные толкования. Сейчас подобная осмотрительность у многих вызовет усмешку, но были времена, когда от нее могла зависеть жизнь.

Может показаться странным, что человек такого склада решился доверить бумаге историю, которую не счел бы допустимым произнести вслух — пусть даже в виде невинного салонного анекдота. Полагаю, причина весьма проста: в силу самой своей природы бумага располагает к откровенности. Она молча сносит все, что пишущему угодно нанести на нее, она не смеется и не осуждает, не нуждается в доказательствах, не требует клятв. Поистине, нет слушателя более безропотного и благодарного, чем бумага.

И наконец, по мере того как количество прожитых мною лет неумолимо возрастало, а отведенных мне Создателем — столь же неумолимо стремилось к нулю, неожиданно для себя самого я осознал, что некоторые события дней минувших достойны того, чтобы быть спасенными от забвения. Иного способа, кроме как доверить их бумаге, я не видел.

Память моя, увы, уже не так свежа, как прежде, и некоторые детали за давностью лет покинули ее. Никого из участников той истории сейчас нет в живых, и мне не у кого получить недостающие сведения. Однако я твердо уверен, что и суть, и значение событий, которые я намерен описать, я помню в точности.

Надеюсь, что неопытная рука автора не слишком помешает читателю, а разоблачение старинной мистерии вознаградит его за терпение.

Валентин-Отто Придд

#

Весна 7 года Круга Ветра выдалась поздней, и старый снег, испещренный черными точками, словно недоеденный маковый пирог, все еще лежал пластами в корнях деревьев и по обочинам дороги. Лес, окружавший ее, был так же мрачен, как и хмурое небо. Не слышно было ни шороха, лишь редкий треск ветки выдавал, что в лесной чаще теплится жизнь, но даже зверье не спешило покинуть свои норы.

Отправиться в путь в такое время нас заставили обстоятельства столь же вынужденные, сколь и печальные: скончалась герцогиня Окделл. Бессменная хозяйка Надорского замка, из которого она не выезжала почти двадцать лет, оставила мир, вызывавший у нее неизменное отвращение, в начале Весенних Скал. Мы узнали об этом из письма, доставленного, разумеется, слишком поздно, чтобы успеть проститься с покойной, но вместе с тем удивительно вовремя, чтобы застать всех нас в столице. На севере и западе тогда воцарилось затишье, южане предпочитали пока не высовывать носа, словом, обстановка как нельзя более благоприятствовала тому, чтобы покинуть Олларию. После недолгих сборов, отдав все необходимые распоряжения на время нашего отсутствия, мы поехали в Надор.

Нас было шестеро. Ричард Окделл, его дядя Реджинальд, граф Ларак, герцог Алва со своим слугой Хуаном, мэтр Инголс и я — по праву супруга герцогини Айрис, деликатное положение которой было решительно несовместимо с поездкой. Впрочем, подозреваю, что Айрис уступила бы эту честь мне и в обычных обстоятельствах: ее отношения с матушкой все эти годы оставались более чем прохладными. Со времени нашей свадьбы родной замок она не навестила ни разу.

Если присутствие родственников и законника было вполне обосновано, то понять соображения, которые побудили пуститься в дорогу герцога Алва, было трудно. На мой вопрос, что заставило его отложить дела государственной важности и целый месяц трястись по Надорским ухабам, Ричард заявил, что «Алва сам увязался». Едва ли это утверждение соответствовало действительности. Предполагаю, что, будь герцог Окделл несколько более опытен и сведущ в подобных делах, «увязываться» за ним не было бы никакой нужды.

Поездка наша, однако, проходила вполне благополучно. Мы довольно скоро завершили все формальности в Надорском замке — имущество герцогини оставалось более чем скромным, а завещание, являвшее собой подлинный шедевр лаконичности, никто не вздумал бы оспаривать. Вместе с мэтром Инголсом Ричард просмотрел немногие имевшиеся в замке бумаги и отобрал те, что могли бы представлять ценность. Сложнее было решить, как поступить с коллекцией фамильных портретов, которым грозила неминуемая порча от холода и влаги: размер и вес большинства картин попросту не позволяли взять их с собой. Хуан, по-видимому, имевший некоторый опыт такого рода, предложил упаковать их в ящики и отправить в Олларию позднее. После недолгих препирательств Ричард согласился, настояв, однако, на том, чтобы портрет Святого Алана был взят немедленно.

— В руках его понесете? — ехидно поинтересовался Алва. Он уже давно перестал именовать Ричарда «юношей», но прежнему насмешливому тону не изменил.

Ричард не сдался.

— В карете достаточно места, монсеньор, — сказал он со спокойствием, которого никто от него не ожидал.

Ларак едва заметно кивнул, одобряя стойкость племянника, Алва с деланным безразличием пожал плечами. Переставший быть предметом спора Святой Алан, тщательно завернутый в старое покрывало, отправился в карету.

Утром третьего дня мы тронулись в обратный путь.

Ехали молча. Свинцовое небо то и дело брызгало мелким холодным дождем, и приходилось следить, чтобы лошади не поскользнулись на мокрых камнях, проступивших из раскисшей земли. Надорский тракт и сейчас оставляет желать лучшего, в особенности в скверную погоду, а тогда от наездника в тех краях требовалось не только мастерство, но и изрядное мужество. Не всякий отваживался пуститься в путь по горной дороге; те же, кто добирался до цели живым и невредимым, спешили отблагодарить Создателя в ближайшей часовне.

Впрочем, в планы всадника, возглавлявшего наш небольшой отряд, посещение часовни определенно не входило. Регент Талига уверенной рукой направлял своего черного мориска вперед, другой рукой изредка придерживая шляпу, которую норовил сорвать ветер. Казалось, дорога не причиняет ему ни малейших неудобств; с той же изящной непринужденностью он, должно быть, шествовал бы по мощеным улицам Олларии. Следом за ним ехали Ларак и я, а увешанный пистолетами Хуан правил каретой.

В ней, по ироничному замечанию герцога Алва, находилось все самое ценное: Ричард Окделл, мэтр Инголс и последние четыре ящика с вином. Столь причудливая компания собралась там, следует заметить, не вполне добровольно. Почтенному мэтру не позволили сесть в седло годы и солидная комплекция, Ричарду — недавнее ранение, которое все еще давало о себе знать. Он до последнего порывался ехать верхом, но, попытавшись взобраться на лошадь — сначала в Олларии, а затем и в замке, — все же вынужден был отступиться. Единственным, что смягчало теперь горечь его унижения, служило почетное соседство с портретом Святого Алана, прислоненным к обитой синим бархатом спинке сиденья.

Миновал полдень. Небо становилось все чернее, дождь усиливался. Обернувшись, я увидел, как небо над долиной рассекла молния; вслед за ней откуда-то издалека донесся глухой раскат грома.

— Начинается гроза, — заметил Ларак.

— Вижу, — недовольно произнес Алва. — Вы уж меня простите, граф, но погода у вас тут просто омерзительная. Неудивительно, что покойную герцогиню не терзала жажда странствий...

— Тому были причины.

— Разумеется, — согласился Алва. — И все же вы не станете спорить, что здешний климат не особенно располагает к путешествиям. Помнится, когда Ричард уезжал в отпуск, я обычно давал ему в сопровождение дюжину солдат.

Ларак недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— В замок он всегда приезжал один.

— Тому были причины, — передразнил его Алва, и его собеседник тут же поджал губы. Упомянутые причины он, очевидно, отлично помнил. — Однако мои люди оставались поблизости, и я был спокоен, что Ричард не свернет себе шею, прячась от непогоды в каком-нибудь овраге.

Это заявление мало соответствовало той равнодушной манере, в какой герцог говорил о Ричарде при дворе. Мне вдруг пришло в голову, что обычному показному пренебрежению имелись причины не менее веские, чем дюжине солдат в эскорте.

Одна за другой три косые молнии вновь озарили небо, а спустя несколько секунд последовал и гром.

— Четыре молнии у нас есть, четыре ветра сейчас сорвут с меня шляпу, а четыре скалы тут найдет даже ребенок. Волны я не считал, но, сдается мне, за ними дело не станет. Не так ли, полковник Придд?

— Несомненно, — подтвердил я. Ледяной дождь не только вымочил мой плащ, но и коварно проник за шиворот мундира, заставляя теперь дрожать от холода.

— При чем тут это... — немного обиженно пробормотал Ларак. Его мокрый плащ неровно облепил плечи и чиновничий живот, по круглому лицу катились крупные капли. Прежде чем продолжить, он смахнул их рукавом, словно вступаясь за репутацию родных земель. — Это защитный заговор от нечисти, а не от непогоды.

— С нечистью мы как раз бы справились… — Алва коснулся насквозь промокшего капюшона и резко натянул поводья: — Нет, это Леворукий знает что такое!

Вслед за ним остальные тоже остановили лошадей под старым дубом, широко раскинувшим свои ветви над дорогой. Дождь там хлестал не так сильно.

— Прикажете остановиться? — спросил Ларак. — В грозу ехать опасно... Дурной знак.

— Стоять под деревьями тоже… — Казалось, Алва колебался. — Ричард!

При виде совершенно сухой головы, высунувшейся из окна кареты, на лицах всадников промелькнуло невольное раздражение.

— Ричард, вы, как мне помнится, знаток местных суеверий, — обратился к нему Алва с такой небрежностью, словно речь шла о выборе блюд на ужин. — Так что за напасть нам грозит?

Ричард оглядел дорогу, затем поднял глаза на небо.

— Через четверть часа тут будет болото, — наконец сказал он. — Карета завязнет, да и лошади тоже… Гроза примерно в хорне от нас. Если поспешим, успеем добраться до постоялого двора. Он за тем поворотом, — Ричард указал на скалу, своей каменной громадой искривившую дорогу, — называется «Веселый крестьянин».

— Не тот ли, где на вывеске какой-то детина скачет верхом на корове? — Ричард кивнул в ответ, и Алва покачал головой: — Своеобразные тут у вас представления о веселье... Что ж, выбирать не приходится, крестьянин так крестьянин. Едем, господа.

С этими словами он первым пришпорил свою лошадь. Коротко заржав, жеребец рванулся вперед, поднимая копытами брызги мокрой грязи.

#

Час спустя, когда мокрые плащи были давно развешены по стенам, лошади жевали свой овес в теплой конюшне, в очаге потрескивали дрова, а горячая похлебка, поданная хозяином постоялого двора, была большей частью съедена, настроение наше заметно улучшилось. Придвинув три скамьи ближе к очагу, мы расселись у огня, наслаждаясь теплом и долгожданной крышей над головой.

Старое колесо со свечами чуть покачивалось на цепях под потолком, озаряя зал неровным светом и бросая на лица причудливые тени. От нашей сохнущей одежды еще поднимался легкий пар, в полумраке казавшийся загадочным туманом. В сочетании с барабанящим по черепице дождем и завывавшим за окном ветром обстановка как нельзя более располагала к вину и беседе.

За первым дело не стало: Хуан откупорил бутылки и наполнил для всех глиняные кружки. Второе не замедлило последовать.

— А все же согласитесь, господа, — сказал Алва, как будто продолжая начатый в дороге разговор, — что в этих старых суевериях есть свое очарование. Казалось бы, пустяк, нелепость, а порой ведь диву даешься, когда сбывается.

— Вы имеете в виду нечто конкретное, монсеньор? — спросил его мэтр Инголс, с некоторой неохотой отворачивая лицо от огня.

— И конкретное тоже. К примеру, крестьянин на корове предвещает ужин. А возможно, и ночлег.

При этих словах Хуан покосился на ящики с вином. В одном из них уже недоставало трех бутылок, и было ясно, что в случае ночевки за ними последуют и остальные.

Мэтр Инголс к вину был равнодушен. Не оценив шутки, он лишь разочарованно качнул головой.

— Таких примет я и сам найду пару дюжин, — проворчал он. — Я-то думал, речь идет о тех знамениях, что иногда определяют целые судьбы, изменяют ход истории… А за приметами вроде вашей далеко ходить не надо. В одной только моей практике, уж поверьте, таких на любой вкус. Богатый вдовец — к скорой свадьбе, внезапная кончина — к чьему-то наследству, пропавшие монеты — к аресту… Тысячи их, монсеньор.

— Вам приходилось вести подобные тяжбы? — спросил я. Наше знакомство с мэтром Инголсом произошло в обстоятельствах куда более масштабных, чем кражи и разбой, и мне сложно было представить, что когда-то этот почтенный законник сличал подписи и допрашивал слуг.

— Мне многое приходилось делать, господин полковник, — вздохнув, ответил тот. — Уверяю вас, я не раз сожалел о том, что, поступив на службу к супрему, оставил прежние дела. Какими простыми казались мне уловки злодеев, какими банальными были причины, толкавшие людей на преступления… Ревнивые мужья и нечистые на руку лавочники не идут ни в какое сравнение с самозванцами, дорвавшимися до власти. — Он обвел тяжелым взглядом обращенные к нему лица и добавил: — Во время того процесса я не отказался бы поменяться местами с каким-нибудь простым судейским чиновником из Барсины или Кошоне.

— И обречь нас на бессмысленный и бесконечный суд? — притворно возмутился Алва. Как и все мы, он прекрасно помнил, что семь лет назад только вмешательство мэтра Инголса позволило разрешить дело с Альдо Раканом быстро, бескровно и ко всеобщему — конечно, кроме виновника мятежа — удовлетворению. — Воистину, это было бы самое опрометчивое решение из всех когда-либо принятых.

— Скажите об этом моей язве. — Мэтр Инголс потер туго обтянутый кафтаном живот. — Однако, возвращаясь к теме нашей беседы… Признаться честно, я чужд суеверий. И по должности, и как человек практичный, я глубоко убежден, что всякому явлению можно найти логичное объяснение, даже если на первый взгляд дело выглядит как промысел Леворукого.

Опустив на мгновение свою кружку, Алва с любопытством посмотрел на него.

— То есть в судьбоносные знамения и волю рока вы не верите?

— Нет.

— Славные бакраны спорили бы с вами до хрипоты, — усмехнулся Алва, — да и среди нас, сдается мне, не все придерживаются того же мнения… Не правда ли, граф Ларак?

Реджинальд хмуро посмотрел на него и пожал плечами. С тех пор как вместе с перемирием, неожиданно установившимся между регентом и его бывшим оруженосцем, приказала долго жить и последняя надежда Талигойи, граф Ларак несколько охладел к своему племяннику, а к его господину затаил безответную неприязнь.

— Спросите лучше Ричарда, — не слишком дружелюбно ответил он. — Пусть расскажет про свою крысу.

Алва развернулся на скамье. Поймав отблеск пламени из очага, серебро на его камзоле сверкнуло, словно принимая вызов.

— Крысу? Ричард, это что, та самая тварь, которая чуть не лишила вас руки?

Ричард нехотя кивнул. Похоже, эта история была не самым приятным из его воспоминаний, однако, заметив на себе заинтересованные взгляды, он понял, что рассказа ему не избежать.

— В Лаик в мою комнату приходила крыса. Я загадал, что если мне удастся прибить ее, то… — он немного помедлил, как человек, которому заранее неловко от того, что он собирается сказать. Затем он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и выдохнул: — То Талигойя будет свободна.

Ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас я не назвал бы никого, кому могла прийти в голову столь восхитительно абсурдная мысль. Никого, кроме Ричарда.

— Судя по всему, — сказал я, нарушив общее молчание, — крысу вы не прибили.

Ответ был ясен, но Ричард все же покачал головой.

— Нет.

— И слава Создателю, — замахал руками мэтр Инголс. — Этого еще не хватало!

— Согласен с вами, — спокойно произнес Алва. — Убитая крыса — это еще куда ни шло, но вот свободная Талигойя нам тут совершенно ни к чему. — Он потянулся за своей кружкой, с удовольствием выпил и уже другим, чуть более небрежным тоном продолжил: — Однако, мэтр, признайте, что при всей, гм, оригинальности этого условия, оно все-таки сбылось.

— Это случайность.

— Которая лишь подтверждает закономерность.

— Которая, — твердо проговорил мэтр Инголс, — являет собой лишь одно из множества совпадений, происходящих в жизни любого человека. Когда вы отрываете по одному лепестки цветка, бормоча «любит — не любит»…

— Какое кощунство! — возмущенно перебил его Алва. — Никогда в жизни не портил цветы ради такой чепухи.

— Ну, хорошо, не вы… Скажем, кто-то менее щепетильный по отношению к растениям и не настолько уверенный в чувствах другой стороны. При любом варианте развития событий результат подобного гадания будет не более чем совпадением. Гадание, о котором нам любезно поведал герцог Окделл, — того же свойства.

— Вы полагаете?

— Уверен.

— Да вы безбожник, мэтр, — ухмыльнулся Алва, — причем куда хуже моего. Я-то хоть в Леворукого верю…

— Вера в Создателя священна и нерушима, — серьезным тоном проговорил мэтр Инголс, — в отличие от слепой, порой даже фанатичной веры в предзнаменования. — Немного помолчав, он продолжил: — Действовать, следуя указующим перстам судьбы и прочим суевериям, по меньшей мере неразумно, если только не искать в них оправдания тому, что иначе совершить не позволяет совесть. Это своего рода извинение, дарованное заранее. «Да, — сказал мне на суде один вор, — я украл, но накануне был мне знак, что должен я украсть, и что минует меня кара Создателя». Правда, позже выяснилось, что тем знаком был голос его собственной жены, всю ночь шептавшей ему в ухо нужные наставления… Иными словами, монсеньор, мой опыт говорит о том, что всякое суеверие рождается вследствие цепочки событий, каким-либо образом взаимосвязанных между собой. Мне неизвестны доказанные, повторяю, доказанные случаи обратного.

Алва молчал, чуть склонив набок голову. Никто из нас не решался помешать его размышлениям и нарушить возникшую паузу. Казалось, каждый невольно ищет в памяти достойное опровержение — не столько из стремления поспорить с законником, сколько из желания продолжить становившийся все более любопытным разговор.

Первым нашел его Алва. На лице его мелькнуло хитрое выражение, глаза чуть сощурились, пряча блеск, так хорошо знакомый всем, кому случалось видеть нынешнего регента Первым маршалом — со шпагой в руке или во главе целой армии.

— А знаете, мэтр, я, пожалуй, могу назвать вам такой случай, — произнес он. — История, прямо скажем, не слишком свежая, зато как раз по вашей части.

Мэтр Инголс недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Я не вполне знаком с делами лет минувших.

— Причем минувших лет так четыреста назад.

При этих словах Ричард заметно напрягся. Разумеется, четыреста лет назад могло произойти множество событий, однако он, должно быть, почувствовал, что речь шла именно о том, которое сделало Алана Святым, а род Алва на целый круг наградило несмываемым пятном на репутации.

— Убийство Эрнани? — спросил он.

Алва покачал головой и неожиданно усмехнулся.

— С ним как раз все ясно. Хотя не будь его, не случилась бы и та, другая история… Нет, Ричард, я говорю о чуть более позднем случае. Помните щит, погубивший младшего брата вашего далекого предка?

— Эдварда, — тихо сказал Ричард. — Его звали Эдвард, монсеньор.

— Именно. Эдвард Окделл, пяти лет от роду. — И, вновь обращаясь к мэтру Инголсу, продолжил: — Мальчик погиб, и Женевьев Окделл, усмотрев в несчастье перст судьбы, смирилась с ролью герцогини Ларак... Знаете этот случай?

— Признаться, довольно смутно… — нахмурившись, пробормотал мэтр Инголс. — И в том, что вы сейчас сказали, я пока не вижу ничего кроме совпадения.

Реджинальд Ларак негромко кашлянул, явно намекая на неуместность выбранного примера.

— Хотите рассказать сами, граф? — невинным тоном поинтересовался Алва. — В конце концов, эта история касается и вашей семьи тоже. Я бы даже сказал, касается куда больше, чем рода Окделл.

Ларак попытался придать своему лицу выражение надменного благородства, но двойной подбородок под круглым лицом смягчил гнев, превратив его в гримасу.

— Я не намерен развлекать вас.

— Что ж, тогда возьму на себя эту смелость… Не возражаете?

— Это был несчастный случай, — упрямо склонил голову Ларак. — Вы не можете…

Ричард, по крайней мере раньше, сказал бы «вы не смеете», Ларак ограничился бессильным «не можете». Четыреста лет вынужденного родства так и не сравняли их характерами.

— Пока еще могу, — невозмутимо ответил Алва. — К тому же я не намерен обсуждать, гм, само несчастье. Лишь его обстоятельства и последствия, которые мэтр Инголс считает обычным совпадением.

И он начал рассказывать — излагая известные факты, но не давая им оценки — то, что я прежде знал в довольно общих чертах. Накануне Зимнего Излома 399 года круга Молний в Надорском замке со стены сорвался щит с гербом Окделлов. Падая, он убил младшего сына Женевьев Ларак, пятилетнего Эдварда. Трагическое происшествие сочли несчастным случаем, хотя ходили слухи и о вмешательстве более материальном, чем воля провидения. Никаких доказательств, впрочем, не было, и со временем в памяти историков сохранились лишь последовавшее за несчастьем брачное смирение Женевьев и семеро детей Гвидо Ларака.

Мэтр Инголс слушал весьма внимательно. Лицо его оставалось бесстрастным, однако по тому, как углубилась морщина между густыми бровями, а сухие губы сжались в тонкую черту, нетрудно было догадаться о его напряженных раздумьях.

— Этот щит ведь по-прежнему висит в главном зале замка? — спросил он, когда Алва умолк. — Это тот самый?

— Да, — сказал Ричард, — это тот самый. Уцелел каким-то чудом… Мне говорил о нем отец.

Мэтр Инголс вдруг выпрямился, резко расправил плечи и потер ладони друг о друга.

— В таком случае, господа, я беру свои слова назад, — заявил он. — Это было не совпадение. Это было убийство.

#

В первые несколько мгновений никто не произнес ни слова. Ричард округлил глаза, Реджинальд Ларак, утратив остатки возмущения, приоткрыл рот, Алва выразительно изогнул бровь. Даже молчаливый Хуан перестал изучать носки своих сапог и поднял голову. Мэтр Инголс, без сомнения, наслаждался моментом — как когда-то, наверное, наслаждался судебным процессом, который ему удалось выиграть.

— Ваше… ваше утверждение голословно, — наконец придя в себя, проговорил Ларак.

— Ничуть. Я могу доказать это с такой же легкостью, с какой герцог Алва только что осушил свою кружку.

Ричард рассеянно потянулся к бутылке и застыл, зажав в руке горлышко.

— И вы знаете, кто убийца?

— Да, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил ему мэтр Инголс. — Точнее, я знаю, кем был тот, кто это сделал. Думаю, узнать его имя не составит труда.

— Сейчас?! Через четыреста лет?

— Почему нет? Преступление остается преступлением, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Разумеется, покарать преступника уже не удастся, однако найти истину никогда не поздно. Время, знаете ли, стирает лица, но не факты. Для моего расследования фактов было вполне достаточно.

Ларак скорчил презрительную мину и поднялся со скамьи.

— Похоже, здесь собираются снова очернить память маршала Гвидо, — ледяным тоном произнес он. — Что ж… Ему это уже не причинит вреда, а я не желаю слушать выдумки, достойные разве что кухонной прислуги.

— А если нет? — быстро спросил его мэтр Инголс. — Неужели вам не любопытно узнать, кто на самом деле совершил убийство, в котором столько лет подозревали вашего предка?

Ларак нерешительно замер на месте.

— Наль, не уходи… — подал голос Ричард. — Вдруг это не он? Пусть мэтр расскажет… Я хочу знать правду.

— Кто докажет тебе, что это правда? Кто подтвердит его слова? Прошел целый круг, Ричард, у него нет ни свидетелей, ни доказательств… Болтать-то каждый может…

— Логика, господа, — спокойно сказал мэтр Инголс. — Одна лишь простая логика может объяснить то, чему, как верно заметил граф Ларак, уже нет свидетелей и доказательств. Я не буду настаивать, что моя версия единственно возможна, но я готов доказать, что она наиболее вероятна.

Похоже, последние слова мэтра Инголса достигли своей цели. Неопределенно махнув рукой, Реджинальд Ларак уселся на прежнее место и подчеркнуто равнодушно отвернулся к огню.

— Публика у ваших ног, мэтр, — сказал Алва. — Выкладывайте, что там у вас за версия.

Мэтр Инголс кивнул, затем протянул Хуану свою кружку за новой порцией вина, выпил и только тогда не спеша заговорил:

— Расследование дел подобного рода, то есть убийств, совершенных в узком кругу лиц, редко представляет особую трудность. Обычно бывает достаточно определить подозреваемых, проанализировать для каждого мотив, средства и возможность, а потом исключить тех, кто точно не мог совершить преступление. Таким образом список сократится до минимума, и в нем непременно будет присутствовать убийца. Я говорю несколько упрощенно, но чаще всего дела обстоят именно так. — Он сделал небольшую паузу и, ненадолго сменив официальный тон на светский, добавил: — Надеюсь, господа, вы простите мне это теоретическое отступление, с помощью которого я лишь хочу показать вам, на чем будут построены мои рассуждения.

— Прошу вас, продолжайте, мэтр, — попросил я. — Это весьма интересно.

— Спасибо, полковник. Благодарная аудитория всегда служит лучшим поощрением для рассказчика. — Мэтр Инголс набрал в легкие воздуха и продолжил: — Итак, приступим… В нашем случае первый этап расследования — определить, кто находился в замке во время и незадолго до происшествия.

— Как, интересно, вы предполагаете это сделать? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Ларак.

— О, это не так трудно, как можно подумать. Если в Доме Скал обитают люди последовательные, — он быстро покосился на Ричарда, — а мы знаем, что это так, то, по всей вероятности, обитатели замка круг назад по роду своих занятий были примерно теми же, что и сейчас. Кроме герцогини Ларак, ее детей и супруга, там наверняка были стражники на воротах, воины из гарнизона, конюхи, слуги во дворе и на псарне, слуги на кухне, горничные, домашние слуги и священник.

— Сейчас мы живем скромнее, — невесело усмехнулся Ричард.

— Не стоит так уж переживать о псарне, — успокоил его Алва, — вы все равно не охотитесь.

— Кроме того, — невозмутимо продолжал мэтр Инголс, — там могли бывать люди случайные. Скажем, воины Гвидо Ларака, гости из числа придворных короля Франциска, музыканты, поэты, художники…

— Такой круг лиц сложно назвать узким, — заметил я.

— Безусловно. И для того, чтобы сузить его до неких разумных пределов, нам следует задуматься о том, кто из этих людей располагал возможностью совершить преступление. Заметьте, я не говорю о намерении, я говорю именно о физической возможности. В замке бывали многие, но разве мог человек случайный подстроить падение щита — а это ведь не минутное дело — так, чтобы остаться незамеченным и не навлечь на себя подозрения? Я полагаю это маловероятным. Организовать же присутствие жертвы под щитом в нужный момент становится и вовсе невыполнимой задачей.

— И все же вы считаете, что кто-то это сделал, — сказал Алва.

— Я бы допустил возможность совпадения, — чуть помедлив, ответил мэтр Инголс, — если бы одновременно с несчастьем произошло некое природное явление, которое, если можно так выразиться, стряхнуло щит со своего крюка. Например, землетрясения иногда обладают исключительной силой, они могли бы нарушить и более серьезную конструкцию… Однако ни о каких заметных землетрясениях, случившихся в то время, нам не известно. Разумеется, за прошедший круг сведения могли быть утрачены, но не в данном случае, ведь о символическом характере трагедии в замке история сохранилась. Если бы она сопровождалась еще и землетрясением, поверьте, мы бы об этом знали. Таким образом, мы логически приходим к выводу, что висящая на стене деревянная плита весом не менее двадцати песан...

— Двадцати восьми, — уточнил Хуан и, привстав со скамьи, подкинул в очаг пару новых поленьев.

— Если угодно… — быстро кивнул мэтр Инголс. — Главное, что сам по себе щит упасть не мог. Его падение — дело рук человеческих, а не демонов Леворукого.

— Но чьих рук? — спросил Ричард.

Мэтр Инголс слегка улыбнулся.

— Еще немного терпения, герцог, и вы все узнаете.

Он явно не спешил раскрывать нам тайну. Невольно захваченный этим необычным расследованием, я вдруг задумался, кто из перечисленных им людей мог быть причастен к преступлению столь же жестокому, сколь и хитроумному. Перед моим мысленным взором стали возникать бородатые воины в почерневших латах, стражники с мечами и луками за спиной, слуги в простых одеждах и тяжелых деревянных башмаках. Их безымянные, давно канувшие в небытие лица казались живыми: одни хмурили косматые брови, иные безмолвно смотрели сквозь меня, будто в пустоту. Я вглядывался в образы, созданные игрой моего воображения, однако ни в одном из них не видел того, что искал — низменной дерзости, неуловимой печати порока, которая служила бы признаком черноты души. Несмотря на все старания, я не видел среди них злодея.

За своими размышлениями я едва не пропустил момент, когда мэтр Инголс заговорил снова.

— Итак, людей случайных и гостей мы исключаем. Остаются те, кто постоянно проживал в замке или проводил там время достаточно продолжительное, чтобы найти уединение с орудием убийства… И именно здесь, господа, возникает тот самый момент истины, который удивительным образом служит ключом ко всему делу. Слушая рассказ герцога Алва, я все время ловил себя на мысли, что способ, выбранный убийцей, выглядит очень странно. Я видел в нем целый ряд очевидных недостатков, каждый из которых по отдельности должен был бы убедить злодея изменить свой план, а в совокупности обрекал весь замысел на заведомую неудачу.

— План и впрямь довольно ненадежный, — вставил Алва, как будто польщенный тем, что его так внимательно слушали.

— Не только ненадежный, — сказал мэтр Инголс. — Судите сами: во-первых, щит с гербом висит на видном месте, добраться до него без свидетелей крайне сложно. Во-вторых, он не должен сорваться со стены раньше или позже времени. В-третьих, он должен упасть таким образом, чтобы попасть точно на ребенка. И, наконец, самое главное — этот ребенок должен находиться рядом, а никто из взрослых не должен ничего заподозрить. Зачем было так изощряться? Для чего понадобились такие невероятные сложности? Мальчику пять лет, если его смерть хотели представить несчастным случаем, для того существовала масса возможностей. Он мог свалиться с лестницы, попасть под лошадь, захлебнуться в купальне, в конце концов, подавиться за столом… Простите мне эти подробности, господа, я только объясняю, что этот способ убийства выглядит до нелепого неподходящим.

— Возможно, потому что это действительно был несчастный случай? — сквозь зубы произнес Ларак.

— Нет, — покачал головой мэтр Инголс, — не был.

Он словно дразнил нас, а может, напротив, хотел заставить не только покорно слушать, но и размышлять вместе с ним, раскапывать истину под пыльным покровом столетий. Судя по всему, сам он уже отыскал преступника или, по крайней мере, считал именно так, и теперь как будто ждал, что кто-то из нас опередит его рассказ внезапным возгласом, догонит ход мысли опытного законника с помощью логики и сопоставления имевшихся фактов.

Устоять против подобного вызова было трудно. Я заметил, что Алва, чуть склонив голову набок, сосредоточенно смотрит в огонь, Ричард рядом с ним хмурил брови и разглядывал давно не мытый дощатый пол. Лица Реджинальда Ларака я видеть не мог, однако по тому, как он рассеянно чесал колено, можно было предположить, что и в его голове бродят те же мысли. Кто совершил преступление? Как и почему решился на него? В тот момент каждый из нас, я был уверен, искал ответ на этот вопрос.

Мэтр Инголс сказал нам одновременно и слишком много, и слишком мало. Искать следовало в ближнем кругу жертвы, но именно это ограничение и ставило в тупик: необычный способ убийства не подходил никому из входивших в этот круг. Женевьев Окделл, мать мальчика… Нет, невозможно и бессмысленно. Ричард Горик, которому тогда было восемь лет? Еще более невозможно, даже если предположить какой-то смысл. Маршал Гвидо? Пожалуй, он единственный мог найти возможность осуществить столь коварный план, но именно это коварство смущало меня более всего. В то время Гвидо Ларак был недавним солдатом, наемником, а впоследствии показал себя неплохим военным, даже дослужился до маршала. Вероятно, по характеру он был человеком решительным и практичным. Что он мог убить, сомневаться не приходилось, но ему вряд ли взбрела бы в голову рассчитанная по секундам хитроумная комбинация с падением щита. А что, если действовал не сам Гвидо, а кто-то из его людей? Будущий маршал мог отдать приказ, а один или даже несколько из его воинов — осуществить задуманное… Как досадно, подумал я, что история не сохранила для нас ни имена, ни сведения о дальнейшей судьбе людей Гвидо. Стремительный взлет кого-либо из них мог бы послужить доказательством, пусть и косвенным, что я прав.

Обдумывая эту версию, я все больше убеждался, что она возможна и достойна обсуждения. Немного поколебавшись, я решил поделиться ею с остальными.

Мэтр Инголс немедленно разнес мои доводы в пух и прах.

— Слугам, полковник, — веско сказал он, — доверяют засаду на любовников, кровных врагов и грабителей. В дела же такого рода, как наше, не посвящают никого. Как говорится, что знают двое, то знает Леворукий… Нет, господа, ни Гвидо Ларак, ни его люди к этому преступлению не причастны. Заявляю это со всей ответственностью.

Ларак обернулся и скривил губы в усмешке.

— Я это знал и без вас.

— Вы предполагали, — уточнил мэтр Инголс, — теперь будете знать наверняка. Гвидо Ларак невиновен в этом преступлении, однако совсем не потому, что не имел мотива. Мотив у него был, и весьма очевидный — для нас, поскольку теперь мы знаем, что после смерти Эдварда отношения между супругами Ларак довольно существенно переменились. Однако тогда, в канун Зимнего Излома триста девяносто девятого года круга Молний, он не мог этого знать. Этого не мог знать никто. Гвидо Ларак искал благосклонности бывшей герцогини Окделл, не важно, по своей ли воле или по требованию Франциска, ведь он должен был обзавестись наследником… Возможно ли, что он хотел добиться своего, погубив одного из пасынков? Я бы сказал, что это крайне маловероятно. Даже такая сильная женщина, как герцогиня, от горя могла повредиться умом, ожесточиться, замкнуться в себе. Чувство матери к ребенку нередко недооценивают, однако, по моему опыту, это одно из самых сильных чувств, которыми наделен человек. Может быть, самое сильное. Так стал бы Гвидо Ларак, человек взрослый и неглупый, бывалый воин, в одночасье превратившийся из безродного наемника в хозяина герцогских владений и титула, играть на этом чувстве, рискуя своим будущим? Ответ здесь может быть только один — нет, не стал бы.

На лице Ричарда мелькнуло мгновенное разочарование — казалось, в своих вечных поисках справедливости он в глубине души надеялся, что слухи о виновности Гвидо Ларака найдут подтверждение.

— Вот видишь, Наль… — с несколько натянутой радостью начал было он, но так и не закончил фразы: — Но кто же тогда убийца?

Мэтр Инголс расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу кафтана и расправил рубашку, словно готовясь произнести главную часть своей речи. Когда он наконец приступил к ней, в тишине зала его голос зазвучал торжественно и гулко, как будто доносился до нас из глубины столетий.

— Ответом на этот вопрос я некоторым образом обязан именно вам, герцог Окделл. Если бы не портрет Святого Алана, который вы так трепетно спасали, я, вероятно, еще долго ломал бы голову над тем, кто и, главное, каким способом совершил это преступление. — Он сделал небольшую паузу, давая нам время осмыслить его слова, и вдруг спросил: — Помните ли вы, на фоне чего изображен на портрете Святой Алан?

— На фоне нашего герба, — быстро отозвался Ричард, — на багряном поле золотой вепрь у черной скалы… Но при чем тут это? Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

— Я внимательно изучил портреты ваших предков, герцог Окделл. За редчайшим исключением все они позировали на фоне фамильного герба.

— Ну и что?

— Мне кажется, — задумчиво протянул Алва, — мэтр пытается нам сказать, что эта благородная традиция как-то связана с происшествием, о котором идет речь. Герб нарисован на щите, все еще висящем в главном зале, не так ли?

— Совершенно верно. — Мэтр Инголс торжествующе оглядел нас и поднял руку, вытянув вверх указательный палец: — Все Окделлы, каждый в свою очередь, побывали под этим щитом. Побывали не случайно, а задержались там достаточно долго, чтобы художники успели запечатлеть их должным образом. Более того, их наверняка просили встать или сесть как можно ближе к стене, чтобы фигура не отбрасывала слишком глубокую тень на герб. Вполне невинная просьба, если только рисовать…

Ричард не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа.

— Художник! Разрубленный Змей, это сделал художник!

— Точнее, — добавил мэтр Инголс, — только художник мог это придумать, а затем осуществить так, чтобы не оказаться под подозрением. Портрета Эдварда в замке нет, вероятно, он так и не был закончен либо не сохранился до наших времен. Однако у меня нет ни малейших сомнений, что мальчик позировал у стены под щитом. Это попросту был единственный повод усадить его там. А художник, скорее всего, был единственным, кто в тот момент находился рядом. Ему всего лишь нужно было заранее слегка подрезать веревку, так, чтобы ее последние нити лопнули в то время, когда мальчик будет сидеть на своем месте. Абсолютная точность не требовалась, ведь художник обычно работает подолгу. К тому же он мог проверить свои расчеты заранее, подвесив к похожей веревке любой булыжник. Думаю, именно так он и поступил.

За окнами постоялого двора не сверкнула молния и не прогремел гром. Словно в подтверждение теории мэтра Инголса о случайности разного рода знамений, дождь продолжал шуршать, не изменив ни силы, ни ритма. Капли равномерно ударялись в грязное стекло и стекали вниз, будто слезы всех убиенных и их убийц, когда-то разоблаченных мэтром Инголсом с таким же блеском, с каким он теперь, не вставая со скамьи, распутал загадку четырехсотлетней давности.

Некоторое время все молчали, застыв в восхищенном безмолвии. Наконец Алва сказал:

— Браво, мэтр. Ваша история звучит правдоподобно и весьма логично. Но был ли у этого художника мотив?

Мэтр Инголс едва заметно нахмурился. Казалось, впервые за время своей речи он ощущал неуверенность.

— Здесь, господа, я невольно вступаю на зыбкую почву домыслов, поскольку располагаю лишь косвенными доказательствами. Сочтете ли вы их убедительными, я не знаю. Буду рад, если да, но не посмею упрекнуть вас, если нет. Иными словами, я готов поделиться с вами версией, которая мне представляется достаточно вероятной, однако она останется всего лишь версией.

— Сделайте такое одолжение.

— Извольте. Портрет Святого Алана, бесспорно, был написан большим мастером, если хотите, настоящим творцом. В картине есть глубина, точность линий, искусная игра света и тени, какие нечасто встретишь на полотнах тех времен. Изображенный на портрете человек выглядит живее, чем многие из его потомков, написанных гораздо позже. Художник уловил не только черты, но и характер Алана Окделла, а это редкий дар. Словом, работа выполнена более чем достойно, однако почему человек на портрете выглядит по меньшей мере лет на пятьдесят, если позировал самое позднее в тридцать пять? И почему его супруга… тогда еще супруга, которой в год смерти Алана было под тридцать, на своем портрете, что я вчера видел в замке, напоминает скорее девицу лет восемнадцати?

— Художники нередко льстят своим заказчикам, — заметил Алва, очевидно, намекая на свой парадный портрет, с недавних пор украшавший картинную галерею во дворце. С придворным живописцем регенту повезло куда меньше, чем Святому Алану. — Порой и не узнаешь оригинал.

— Разумеется, но почему так выборочно? Если уж льстить, то обоим — и мужу, и жене.

— Быть может, такова была воля Алана, который хотел любоваться вечно юной Женевьев… — сказал Алва. — Впрочем, вы правы, мэтр. Если учесть, кто был заказчиком, это и в самом деле странно.

— Вот именно. Моя версия, — таинственно понизив голос, произнес мэтр Инголс, — заключается в следующем. Художник, писавший чету Окделл, не остался равнодушен к Женевьев. Как мы знаем, она была весьма хороша собой, умна и превосходно воспитана, ничего удивительного, что мастер оказался очарован. Открылся ли он герцогине, неизвестно, однако его работа все сказала за него. Вольно или невольно, рисуя Женевьев, он изображал не просто благородную даму, а предмет своей страсти. Он украсил его столь щедро, что это бросается в глаза и по сей день. Когда влюбленный художник пишет с натуры, его вдохновение направляют не глаза, а сердце.

Алва мимолетно оглядел Ричарда, замершего с приоткрытым ртом, а затем усмехнулся:

— Да уж, сердцу не прикажешь… Женевьев осталась вечным ангелом, а Алану прибавили с десяток лет, которые он так и не прожил.

— Возможно, художник сделал это неосознанно, — сказал мэтр Инголс. — Либо наоборот, намеренно, чтобы показать несовершенство тех, кто находится подле его возлюбленной… Мы не знаем и никогда не узнаем этого. Зато мы знаем, что после драматических событий во дворце Эрнани Алан Окделл отправился в Рассветные Сады. Наш художник, который, очевидно, не терял надежды на взаимность, мог вообразить, что теперь настал его час. Влюбленные вообще склонны обманываться, а натуры творческие склонны вдвойне. Униженная, но не сломленная, Женевьев осталась замужней вдовой. Ее отчаяние и скорбь, даже ее холодность к новому супругу, казалось, давали ему тот самый шанс, которого он так ждал… Я полагаю, что художник решился на это преступление, когда понял, что ждал он напрасно.

— Месть?

— Месть, монсеньор. Месть женщине, которая его отвергла. Месть тщательно спланированная, хитроумная и очень жестокая. К слову сказать, преступления, мотивом которых служит месть, часто отличает некая безоглядная жестокость, стремление уничтожить любой ценой, даже ценой собственной жизни… Хотя в нашем случае, как можно предположить, этого не потребовалось. Художника так никто и не заподозрил.

Ларак, выражение лица которого заметно смягчилось после оправдания Гвидо, выдавил горькую усмешку:

— Еще бы, он наверняка сразу же дал деру!

Мэтр Инголс слегка пожал плечами.

— Возможно. А может, он задержался в замке, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть страдания Женевьев, и уехал потом… Во всяком случае, портрет взрослого Ричарда Горика писал уже другой мастер. Разница в манере хорошо видна.

— И из-за этого мерзавца Гвидо столько лет считали убийцей! — возмутился Ричард.

— Возможным убийцей, — невозмутимо уточнил Алва. — По сравнению с Рамиро, ему еще повезло. Сложно у нас с откровениями, вечно они запаздывают на парочку трупов…

Ричард решительно поднялся на ноги.

— Я хочу знать его имя, — заявил он.

— Хуан, проводи, — Алва сделал едва заметный жест в сторону двери. — И захвати плащ, будет обидно намочить нашу единственную улику.  


#

Не прошло и четверти часа, как они вернулись. Ричард на вытянутых руках нес портрет Святого Алана, Хуан следовал за ним с мокрым плащом, перекинутым через локоть. Покрывало на портрете намокнуть не успело.

— Ставьте его на стол, — распорядился Алва, — здесь светлее. Ричард, когда вернемся, напомните мне выпустить какой-нибудь указ, чтобы постоялые дворы перестали наконец экономить на свечах…

Смысл последнего замечания можно было разгадать и не обладая талантом мэтра Инголса. Несмотря на присущую ему откровенность в вопросах государственных, о своих личных делах Алва предпочитал не распространяться. Думаю, он никогда бы не признался, что его зрение начало терять былую остроту.

Однако Ричард, похоже, его не услышал. Присев перед столом, он уже приник к портрету, пытаясь найти подпись художника. Он изучал картину столь скрупулезно, как будто искал, куда вставить недостающий фрагмент мозаики. Доспехи, складки плаща, рукоять меча, украшенная черными карасами, и покоившаяся на ней сильная рука с простым серебряным перстнем… Портрет и в самом деле был очень хорош, и, глядя на него поверх головы Ричарда, я вынужден был признать верным решение не оставлять Святого Алана в замке.

— Нашел! — Издав победный возглас, Ричард обернулся к нам. Его палец указывал на нижний левый угол портрета. — Марко Борелли, триста девяносто восемь… Вот как его звали. Марко Борелли.

— Фельп… — скривился Ларак, — или Ургот… Я так и знал, что это не надорец.

Мэтр Инголс прищурился.

— Надорец, по-вашему, на убийство не способен?

— На такое — нет.

— Воистину, — неожиданно рассмеялся Алва, — будь это надорец, исход дела был бы совсем иным. Заскучавший мальчик бы удрал, улучив момент, в главный зал сбежались бы слуги, и в общей суете щит свалился бы на ногу художнику, а то и вовсе остался висеть на своем месте… Женевьев сохранила бы верность покойному Алану и не разделила бы ложе с Гвидо, а потом тихо отправилась бы в монастырь.

Ричард приглушенно хмыкнул, очевидно, не решившись засмеяться в открытую. Над его надорской нескладностью когда-то часто шутили, и, хотя со временем он почти избавился от нее, забыть об этом было сложно.

— Карте место, монсеньор, — все еще улыбаясь, сказал он. Затем вдруг нахмурился и, вновь взглянув на портрет, вздохнул: — Но лучше бы Эдвард остался жив… А Женевьев нашла бы еще какой-нибудь знак.

— Подозреваю, что так и было бы, — согласился Алва. — Судя по всему, Женевьев и Гвидо прожили вместе не самую плохую жизнь… И, кстати, обзавелись изрядным потомством. А между тем, — добавил он, обращаясь к Лараку, — если бы не мастер Борелли, который, сам того не зная, определил судьбу ваших семейств на несколько столетий вперед, вас, граф, даже не было бы на свете.

Ларак лишь пожал плечами. Если он и собирался сказать что-то в ответ, нам не суждено было об этом узнать. Ведущая на лестницу дверь отворилась, и в зал вошел хозяин постоялого двора.

— Комнаты для господ готовы, — возвестил он с важностью королевского герольда.

Мы нерешительно переглянулись. Несмотря на поздний час, никто не решался пойти первым, подводя итог этому вечеру. Портреты, художники и древние тайны все еще были слишком свежи в памяти, чтобы отпускать своих свидетелей.

Наконец Ричард бросил последний взгляд на Святого Алана и накинул на него покрывало.

— Мне кажется, он был бы доволен… — пробормотал он, ни на кого не глядя. — Даже в посмертии он служит справедливости.

— И, как истинный рыцарь, хранит для нас улики, — сказал Алва почти без иронии. Он коротко зевнул и поднялся. Когда он вновь заговорил, лицо его было серьезно, но глаза улыбались: — Мэтр Инголс, я надеюсь, теперь вы не станете отрицать, что поскольку сам Святой Алан помог вам разгадать эту тайну, его присутствие здесь сегодня ночью не могло быть случайностью.

— Но, монсеньор, — растерялся мэтр Инголс, — я же только что доказал вам, что всему есть логическое объяснение!

— И оно более чем убедительно в той части, которая касается вашего расследования. Однако портрет Алана, так удачно прихваченный Ричардом из отчего дома и открывший нам имя убийцы, нельзя отнести только к надорской, гм, домовитости… Это была она, мэтр, она самая. Рука судьбы.

— Вижу, мне вас не переубедить.

— А надо ли?

Мэтр Инголс, казалось, колебался. Упрямство законника боролось в нем с искренним почтением к регенту, с убежденностью фаталиста отстаивающему свою правоту. В конце концов смирение победило.

— Воля ваша, монсеньор, — сказал он и, кряхтя, поднялся со скамьи. Охотничий блеск в его глазах померк, плечи поникли. Блистательный адвокат исчез; на его месте теперь снова был тот же грузный, утомленный дорогой старик, который несколько часов назад вошел в этот зал.

— Вот и отлично, — довольным тоном сказал Алва и махнул рукой хозяину постоялого двора: — Благодарю, любезный. Мы идем.

Все двинулись к выходу. Следуя за остальными, я невольно продолжал смотреть на мэтра Инголса и герцога Алва. С самого начала их спора меня не покидало ощущение, что Алва настаивает на своем совсем не из веры в высшие силы, а преследуя какую-то иную, одному ему известную цель. Когда-то, я знал, он всерьез полагал себя проклятым, даже приводил тому доказательства, впрочем, не самые убедительные. Однако после Излома, опровергнувшего большую их часть, разговоры эти звучали все реже, а затем и вовсе прекратились. В последние несколько лет мне часто доводилось бывать в его обществе, и за это время он ни разу не упомянул ни проклятие, ни знамения, ни судьбу. До этого вечера я даже не предполагал, что он может проявить такую настойчивость при их обсуждении — которое, кстати говоря, сам же и начал.

Наверное, я еще долго мучился бы догадками, если бы уже в дверях неожиданно не поймал обрывок его фразы, обращенной к Ричарду:

— …ты будешь пялиться на него до кровавых мальчиков в глазах, а потом дурно спать… Нет, в спальне ему делать нечего. Говорю тебе, на лестнице, в нише между первым и вторым этажом, для него есть прекрасное место…

Они обсуждали, где повесить портрет.

Даже сейчас, когда я пишу эти строки, я думаю о том, каким чудом мне тогда удалось сдержать смех: изобретательность герцога Алва была поистине великолепна. Можно было не сомневаться, что благодаря расследованию мэтра Инголса Ричард не станет упорствовать слишком долго, и Святой Алан расположится в новом жилище как можно дальше от глаз герцога Алва.

Впрочем, не было у меня сомнений и в том, что не будь с нами этого портрета, мы никогда бы не стали свидетелями столь необычного расследования и так и не узнали бы об истории, случившейся в Надорском замке четыреста лет тому назад.

Сделав этот очевидный вывод, я мысленно пожал руку судьбы и закрыл за собой дверь.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
